<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>back to you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823865">back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Theonsa - Freeform, mentions of ramsay and abuse so tw, she love him, starkjoy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>now that Theon and Sansa are side by side again, Theon can’t help but feel guilty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theon remembered everything. Everything that had hurt him, everything that had made him ache late at night. But nothing hurt more than what he had done to Sansa. Sitting across from her now, as they ate, all of those memories and aches trickled back in. She glanced up at him occasionally, meeting his gaze but soon breaking it and looking back to the crowd or her soup.</p><p>Theon wished he could say something, something meaningful that’d help with her nightmares about Ramsay or the nightmares where she’d never escaped the Boltons. Sansa knew if she had stayed, she had already been dead by either Ramsay or Myranda. Theon smiled at her, catching her gaze. He wanted so desperately to say,</p><p>‘I love you Sansa. I loved the Starks, I did, but I love you much more.’</p><p>But he didn’t. Instead, Theon cleared his throat and ate another bite. He remembered the cruel torture that Ramsay had done to him, the mutilation, the abuse, the-</p><p>“Theon.” Sansa’s voice brought him to reality.</p><p>“Yes Sansa?” He gave her a slight smile.</p><p>“Thank you. I thought about you for the longest time. You didn’t have to save me from those monsters but, you did.” Sansa didn’t look at him, her voice a little low.</p><p>“You thought about ..... me?” Theon couldn’t believe the words he was being told, “Why?”</p><p>“I missed you....” Sansa huffed and rolled her eyes, “Obviously.”</p><p>“I missed you too Sansa.” Theon put his bowl down, “I wanted you to be safe. I thought about every way I could’ve gotten you out of there, killing Ramsay, killing Roose, Myranda.....”</p><p>Sansa placed her hand onto his, “You got us out of there, you and I.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t of turned my back on you-“</p><p>“You were scared Theon. Ramsay was abusing you, I would’ve had to. I mean I have.” Sansa admitted, squeezing his hand a little.</p><p>“You have?” Theon was puzzled.</p><p>“When I was a prisoner in Kings Landing, I signed a letter saying that my father was a traitor. He wasn’t a traitor but I signed the letter still. I don’t know why I did. I was to be married to Joffrey, to be his queen, the queen. And Cersei had me sign the stupid letter.” Sansa went on, her eyes darting around.</p><p>Theon listened and his heart sank. A prisoner before Ramsay. He felt sick. Sansa had seemed stronger than she appeared, much stronger than he’d ever be anyways.</p><p>“- I have no idea why I signed that stupid letter, or father would still be alive perhaps!” Sansa’s voice slipped, tears decorating her eyes.</p><p>Theon opened his arms and Sansa immediately embraced him. Sobbing slightly into him, wishing to not draw anyone else’s attention.</p><p>“What matters now is that you’re here and you’re alive.” Theon calmed, rubbing her back as her head rested on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re right Theon.” Sansa cuddled closer.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you Sansa. I never wanted to-“</p><p>“I know Theon.”</p><p>Theon felt his heart bubble, for all of this time he was apart from Sansa, he had assumed she hated him. She didn’t. And he now knew that.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about everything thats happened to you.” Theon cooed softly.</p><p>“I love you Theon. It will all be okay now, you’re by my side.” Sansa looked at him, and held his face within her hands. She reached forward and kissed him briefly.</p><p>When Sansa pulled away, she sat next to him again, reaching for her food. The night went on. Both by each others side, completely unaware of the dangers that met outside Winterfell, but for now, it didn’t matter. Not to Theon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>